1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for the downspout of a gutter system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for both protecting and preserving the structural integrity of a downspout of a gutter system and preventing injury to those who may come in contact with one or more sharp edges associated with a downspout of a gutter system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gutter systems for transferring runoff water from a roof to the surrounding landscaping or sewer system are well known. Generally, sections of gutter are connected together and secured to a roof generally at the fascia to collect and move runoff water to dispersement points at or near a ground location. The runoff water collected in each run of the gutter system is fed to a downspout which allows the runoff water to be moved from the elevation of the roof to a position at or near ground level. Downspouts or downspout leaders are critical in dispersing the runoff water away from the dwelling. Given that the downspout or downspout leader may extend several feet away from the dwelling, the outlet of the downspout or downspout leader often is positioned in an area of high traffic to children and adults alike. Given the proximity of the outlet of the downspout leader or downspout to an area trafficked by children and adults, ample opportunities arise where, for example, children at play may unintentionally come into contact with the opening of the downspout leader. Given that the edges of the downspout leader present generally sharp and possibly jagged surfaces, that when contacted, can cause harm, there has been a need identified in the art to provide an apparatus and method for protecting adults and children alike, who may come in contact with the opening or other sharp edges associated with a downspout leader, from suffering any harm.
Downspout leaders are also often subject to impact from various objects and individuals working or playing about the dwelling. Any damage imparted to the downspout leader may in turn cause the gutter system or downspout leader to drain improperly or collect debris and thereby backup runoff water back into the gutter system or the dwelling. The damage suffered by a downspout leader ranges from brunt impacts causing bending and other harm to the opening of the downspout leader to tearing or ripping of the material of the downspout leader at or near the opening; each incident is likely to cause the downspout leader to function improperly and thereby cause the drainage system to function improperly as well. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an apparatus and method for protecting a downspout leader, and particularly the opening in of a downspout leader, from brunt impacts or suffering damage which would in turn cause the downspout leader or gutter system to function improperly.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides an apparatus and method for protecting and maintaining the structural integrity of the opening of a downspout leader.
In addition, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for protecting those who may accidentally come into contact with a downspout leader or the opening of the downspout leader from suffering harm.